Never Have I Ever
by ChatterBox1
Summary: The Divergent Crew and Co are back for another game and this time it's Never Have I Ever and they're not holding back even with Tris's mom in the room. Will there be FourTris? Oh yes that's shouldn't be a question. Will Peter enter the Story? I don't know at this point. Is it funny? Well read to find out. Rated T for strong language.
1. Chapter 1

_**So it's been a few weeks since my Truth or Dare and I promised I would come out with a Never Have I Ever story. AND I'M KEEPING TO IT here it is hope you like it also Veronica Roth owns all characters not me although if I did I would give them a happy ending.**_

_Tris's POV_

So three months had passed since the whole candor or dauntless game and well to say the least things were okay. Zeke and Shauna where a couple so was Marlene and Uriah, Christina and Will then there me and Tobias basically our whole friend group is dating each other, fingers crossed it works out. Uriah and I were holding out just fine and dandy with the monthly meetings with my dad and Marcus. Tobias and I had moved in with each other a week after I asked needless to say things were a lot easier for both of us. Everything was going fine for us surprising "Hey Tris over here!" I heard my name called and who else would it be other than Uriah. I turned around and looked at him he had a smirk on his face "What Uriah?"

"Zeke wants to invite you over for a game of never have I ever."

"Explain the game to me."

"Well it basically a drinking game and when someone says 'never have I ever' and somebody has done it they drink."

"Uriah I am going to be completely honest with you this sounds, no I know this will be a stupid idea." His smile got even bigger "so that's a yes." I returned the smile to him "Of course it is." He grabbed my hand and we were off to his apartment.

TimeLaps TimeLaps

Everybody was around the kitchen table from the last time except Peter I took the seat right next to Tobias and Christina. We all sat in silence until Christina whistled and said "Well I'm going to be the first one to say its Déjà vu." Everybody nodded in agreement but then Zeke clapped his hands "Already everybody in front of you is one beer instead of shots because well it would be nice not to have a hangover in the morning. Also we will be able to have more and everybody knows the rules so Shauna why don't you get first."

"Alright," she said shrugging her shoulders "Never have I ever had an over protective parent." Tobias, Will, and me all took a sip of beer. Marlene was the next one "Never have I ever spied on somebody." Everybody took a sip on that one next was Uriah "never have I ever had less than seven fears."

"Not fair." I said as I took a sip of beer Tobias was next "Never have I ever sang." Half the table excluding me took a sip. Next was my turn "Never have I ever had to take care of a child."

"Oh come on I have a little brother here." Zeke yelled but took the sip anyway and so did Shauna and Christina then she went next "Never have I ever stayed overnight with a boy for more than two days." All of the girls took a drink and some of the boys. I looked at Christina "Chris I live with Tobias that's not fair."

"No the question was 'have you ever slept over for more than two days with someone because you wanted to?' not 'do you live with one?' make sense."

"Actually now that you say it, it does make sense."

"Great now can we continue with the game?" She asked with her hands up in the air in the surrendering pose. We all agree that we should get back to the game. Lynn was the next one "Okay so never have I ever been into guys." Everybody looks at her but Zeke just grins and shouts "I KNEW IT I FUCKING TOLD YOU SHAUNA! GOD LYNN I LOVE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT KNOW." He got up and went over and kissed her cheek in which she punched him in his stomach. After a quick laugh we all just sat there "Guys," I said "I hate to say this but I think we need Peter or somebody else." Everybody turned to me with shocked faces even Tobias's eyes were widened a little bit but Christina was the first to speak "Tris why in God's name would you suggest that?"

"Think about Chris he was the one always making the good dares and it wouldn't hurt if we got to know him."

"I think we should call somebody from Abnegation to come over a play with us."

"They can't remember it would be selfish."

"Not unless we tell them Tris because then it would be selfish to deny see Tris loopholes." She said the last work pointing to her head. I decide to rule with it for now "Alright we could call my mom or my kind of friend Susan and you have all met her before. If none of us went any of them to come over we get Peter alright." Everybody gave a quick nod "Alright raise your hand if you want Susan to come over." I was the only one to raise my hand "Raise your hand if you want my mom to come over." Everybody including Tobias's hand shot up in the air right away. My mouth fell to the floor and Tobias had to close it shut and I started hitting him "You do realize this is doing more damage to you than to me right?"

"I don't care I'm still going to do it until you change your vote."

"Alright fine," he gave a fake yawn "I'll change my vote to Susan now everybody who still wants Tris's mom to come over raise your hand." Everybody but Tobias and I raised their hands "Well," Will said "I guess that's a clear vote, so when do we go get her?"

"First," I said "we need to call her and we see if she can come over."

"Of course she'll come over Tris she was Dauntless back in the day and she's Abnegation so her schedule is kind of wiped clean."

"Alright fine I'm going to call her and I will put it on speaker phone." I pulled out my phone and dialed the home phone at my old house. It rang three times before somebody picked it up "Hello Prior residence how can I help you?" To my surprise it was Caleb who had answered "Caleb what are you doing in Abnegation?"

"Meeting, now why are you calling Beatrice?"

"Why do I have to have a reason to call my parents can't I just call them whenever I want?"

"Alright point taken what do you want?"

"Is mom there I need to talk to her." I could hear him yelling for her and a reply and the next time someone was on the phone it was my mom. "Beatrice what can I help you with?"

"Well mom you see we were playing this game at Uriah's and well they all voted that they want you to come over."

"Let me guess that game was never have I ever?"

"Wow Mrs. Prior you're really good at this." Zeke piped in "Thank you Zeke that's very kind of you."

"Wait how do you know my name?"

"Zeke my husband ranted about you for two straight weeks."

"Aww so he did remember me I'm touched." I hit slapped Zeke on the shoulder and he just gave me a confused face which made me just slap him more. "So mom can you come over?"

"Alright I'll be over in a bit." And with that she hung up the phone and we all just sat there for a good minute thinking of what to do. I don't know what came over me but I started to laugh and then it was Uriah who joined me next then Tobias and soon after everybody else had joined in laughing about what we had just done. Marlene spoke first "Did we really just ask an Abnegation to come over and join us."

"Yep," I said popping the 'p' "We did but the craziest thing is she said 'yes' we getting my mom to play never have I ever." This game was only getting started.

_**Alright first chapter to Never Have I Ever series and I saw that one of the comments said that it doesn't have to be a drinking game. Yes I understand that but it's more fun and well it's sticking to the theme here. Also let me know if you like this and want me to continue faveorite it follow or not I don't judge, till next time keep on chatting.**_

_**~ChatterBox1**_


	2. I don't want to say this AN

**_Alright so I kind of maybe sort of really sprained my wrist and have to wear a brace which makes it hard to type. So the story will be going on a break for about two to three weeks, I'm truly sad that this happened and I hope you will continue to read my story. Till next time keep on chatting_**

**_˜ChatterBox1_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alright so guess's who's back back back, back again Chatter's back Chatter's back oh yes she's back. Alright so any way here is my new chapter of the never have I ever series. Veronica Roth owns this not me.**_

_Tris_

"So what does everybody want to do why we wait for my mom?" they all shrugged and then it was Lynn who spoke first "We should think of a plan to get Tris's my mom to play the game."

"Well," Zeke said "we just ask her, remember Susan she just can't say no."

"No," I said shaking my head "My mom is smarter than that and she will make another loop hole."

"Or you know just play a long with us because she is just that awesome." Everybody else is yelling out suggestions and it's getting us nowhere. After twenty minutes of yelling and shouting and some dauntless cake we hear a knock at the door and everybody goes completely silent. We all just stop and turn our heads to the door and we hear another knock "Zeke," I mumbled "go answer the door." He turned and looked at me like I was crazy "No way you go answer it she's your mom."

"This was your idea go get the _door_."

"She gave birth to you, you go get it!" I glared up at him and he was glaring down at me I heard Tobias sigh and say "Oh for god sake I'll get the door you two go… sit down and think about rainbow's and unicorn stickers." We both sit down sharing a glare at each other and Tobias opened the door and in walks in my mom. She walks in and looks at me and smiles "So," she said "what's your plan to get me to play the game."

"Well," Uriah said with his hand behind his neck "we were going to use a series of loop holes but it might not work since you know."

"Well I'm not going to play but I will watch." She said sitting down on the couch looking at everybody. Everybody shrugged and we got back to the game and it was Will's turn "Never have I ever danced with someone." Cue all dauntless born to take a sip next was Uriah "Alright never have I ever kissed Tris during training." Yeah Tobias was the only one on that one and was quite happy about it. "Never have I ever dressed up in a Psy costume and lip synced the song." Zeke said he gave a looked to will who took a sip and said "You suck."

"I know I try so hard to!"

"Is it like your personal mission in life to make everybody hate you?"

"No it's not all, though it wouldn't be a bad one but my mission is simple make everybody be annoyed by me but within the processes make them fall in love with me."

"And how well Is that working out for you?" Will ask with a smirk on his face, Zeke just smiled and said "Anybody here who likes me or loves me raise your hand." Tobias's hand went up first then Shauna's then mine and Uriah's, Marlene, Christina, then after Marlene elbowed her Lynn and even mom raised her hand and shrugged. Zeke gave Will the most cockiest grin I have ever seen in my life Will just gave a look of disbelief to Christina "I mean," she said "Will you gotta to hand it to him he's really funny and always makes us have fun."

"That's not the point he get us into the most stupid of situations like remember last we played truth or dare."

"Really," she snorted "Will I barely remember that night along with you and everybody else that was there also I have to give respect for him and hanging over the Chasm like I did even for a minute" she said pounding her chest and put up two fingers. "But seriously will all I remember is giving Peter that shirt." She paused for a second "I also remember waking up and having the strangest thrust for orange juice."

"Yeah," I piped in "I remember you calling me asking me where I put my juice and the next thing I know I have to go out and buy more juice."

"Tris please it's not my fault that I took advantage of Four while he was sleeping."

"I thought you said he let you in."

"Yeah…he was more or less asleep than awake he probably thought I was a dream." I turned to look at Tobias he just shrugged and mumble something along the lines of "it's true." I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest "Well," I said sarcastically "we're all just gonna lay out secrets aren't we."

"Guess so," Uriah said "alright so never have I ever lived in Abnegation before." Bottoms up for me ad Tobias, alright so I'm going to give Christina a little pay back for the whole juice thing "So never have I ever stared at anyone while there sleeping." Everyone's faces looks confused then I give Will a look. His eyes widen then he shakes his head, I raise an eyebrow and bob my head to side gesturing to the drink. He stands up and says "No way am I doing that and you totally walked in."

"Walked in," I say laughing "excusing me for use the bathroom in the middle of the night either way it was pretty weird."

"Wait what are you guys even talking about?" Christina asked, I point to Will and say "Either take the drink or explain this to your girlfriend."

"Uh no take the drink and explain to girlfriend." Christina demand and I'm not talking about saying or says she demanding to know what he was talking about. Will frowned and took a lot more than a sip to explain then started to talk "So when we were playing truth or dare and we had to sleeping in the same place with somebody I might have stayed up a while and just stared at you." Zeke and Uriah burst out laughing Marlene and Shauna give some looks Tobias just puts his head down but I can see his shoulders bobbing so I know he's laughing. Christina just looks at me and I shrug I look over to my mom and see that she's just shaking her head back and forth with amusement. "Wait so you just laid down and stared at me?"

"Yeah have you never done that before, just lie down and look at the person you like."

"No never in my life have I ever done that or ever will do that." Christina shouts

"Well," Will said putting his hands behind his head "You'll just have to get used to it." That's when Christina pulled Will in for a kiss. I don't know why I decide to do it maybe it was alcohol finally getting to me but slowed clapped for them and everybody else joined in. We did it for a full 30 seconds until I said "Couple of the year everybody, couple of the freaking year." The both started to laugh and everybody just joined in.

_**Alright sorry guys this chapter was very overdue and I'm sorry. Right after my wrist got better some serious family shit went down and I had to deal with it. Then after that happened finals came around so studying for that but it's final over well school at least not the serious family shit that might take years to get better because well when the doctor says to your face that your dad was clinically dead when he walked through the doors and if didn't come in when he did he would be dead it feels like 100 lbs has been added to your heart. But one a happy note I have a new obsession Doctor Who I fucking love that show now anyway till next time keep on chatting.**_

_**˜ChatterBox1**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AAAAANNNNNDDDD I'm back with a new chapter hope you're all very happy. Anyway for people who have check out my profile and seen the VR High fanfiction, I will not continue it because frankly I don't want to but anyway I'm going to put it up for adoption so go ahead and do with what you will. ALSO as usually goes, Veronica Roth owns this not me the characters not the plot line that's mine*sobs proudly*. **_

_Tris _

_Three hours after Tris's mom came_

Yeah this night is going to get messed up and I'm pretty sure I'm drunk right know. Zeke and Uriah are totally gone Marlene and Lynn are talking to each other and well Will and Christina left an hour ago to (cough*have sex* cough), do the laundry. Tobias out of all the Dauntless might have been the most sober and my mom well only had one drink and was now sitting in a chair smiling "Well sweetheart I think I'm going to head home your father probably already popped a vain in his forehead." I laughed and Zeke looked up at my mom "Hey Mrs. Prior!"

"Yes Zeke?"

"Can you tell Mr. Prior that I can't wait to see him again?"

"Zeke that might be a really bad idea," she said having a sly smile on her face "but since I'm Abnegation I guess I will give him your regards." And she left the room with that and right as she closed the door I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I knew it was Tobias and he laid a kiss on my neck "You know maybe we should go do laundry as well." I smirked and turned around and kissed him he pulled back and mumbled "Speaking of actual laundry we really need to do that."

"Yeah we do I think I running out of places to put my clothes." I say pushing him back "But going back would to our apartment would not be too bad right know."

"Well let's go then." He picks me bridal style and we say our goodbyes then leave to out apartment. Once we get there he throws me on the couch and he sits next to me "What do you want to do?" he asked, I give him a look as if asking _haven't you thought of this_ apparently he hasn't so I just say "Why don't we just watch a movie."

"What kind of movie?"

"Well either we can watch a really sappy movie or we can watch a really scary one."

"Let's watch the sappy one because I don't want you to have nightmares in the middle of the night." I elbow him in the gut "I wouldn't be having nightmares if we watched a scary movie, but since you instated Christina said we should watch a movie called _Titanic_ and I have no idea what it's about." He gestured to the DVD player as if to say put it in so I went over and put the DVD in. I looked at the back to see how long it was it was freaking 210 minutes long. I had gasped from shock and dropped the DVD case "Tris what's wrong?"

"This movie is over 210 minutes long that like what around three and a half hour long."

"I'll go make the popcorn." This is going to be a long time with this damn movie.

_TimeLap is in this place_

I yawned we had to be almost done with this movie sure I had shed a tear or too but I wasn't crying like a baby. Unlike Tobias who was full blown crying like a baby who had its candy taken away. "I cannot believe you're crying this much."

"How are you not?"

"I mean yeah it's sad but come on I could see it coming."

"It's not sad it's freaking depressing! How could anybody not cry?"

"Do you not see these tear streaks." I said pointing to my face which had one or two streaks it didn't really look like I had cried at all. I smiled "Four might be a badass but Tobias is just a big teddy bear who happens to be very fit." He smiled at me and kissed my hair watching this movie was making me tired and I look at my watch _3:49, _I stand up getting ready to go to bed "Tobias I'm going to bed it's almost four o'clock and this movie is too long."

"No I need to make sure that you're fine and alive."

"You just want me to be your cuddle buddy so you don't look weak in someone comes in."

"That is so not true!"

"Tobias it's true I'm tired and I'm going to bed so either come with me or sleep on the couch because I don't want to be woken up." He sighed and looked at the movie and turned it off and put his arm around me and kissed the side of my head "Alright let's go." We got to bed and turned off all the lights and the second I closed my eyes my phone rang. I groaned and looked at it, it was Uriah I just put my phone on silence and fade into a nice sleep.

_TIMELAP_

I was rudely awakened with a very hurried knock at my door. I didn't feel like getting it so I did the most logical thing I hit Tobias, he responded with a grunt. "Tobias," I mumbled "Go get the door."

"You go get it." He mumbled back, I took my pillow and started hitting him more "Go. Get. The. Door." I was about to hit him again when he took the pillow and chucked it at the wall. Well drastic time call for drastic measures. I stood up on the bed and started to jump up and down whisper chanting "Tobias answer the door. Tobias answer the door. Go get the door. Go get the door."

"Am I interrupting some weird sex fantasy here?" I stopped and turned around red faced to see Zeke with a smirk on his face. I just stand there on the bed and Tobias turns around his hair all over the place a scowl on his face "No Tris just wanted me to get the door even though she was more awake then I was." I through my hands up in surrender "I wouldn't have to be if you would have gotten the door."

"And I wouldn't be so tired if you hadn't made me watch the movie."

"Excuse me you were the one begging to finish the movie to see if Jack and Rose made it." He took my leg out so I fell back on the bed with and _umph._ He gave out a chuckle with as he succeeded, I sat up and looked at Zeke "Anyway what do you want Zeke because it's 9:30 on a Saturday and I want to go back to bed."

"Well I went to Uriah's apartment last night which was a mess and I couldn't find him or Marlene and Shauna anywhere."

"Did you call them?" I asked, Zeke snorted "No I just sent them a telegram, of course I called them."

"Zeke," Tobias said in an annoyed voice "Where do you work?"

"Come on Four you know that."

"Just answer the question please."

"I work in the control room with you." Tobias rolled his hand as if to say _go on_ and Zeke's eyes widen "Which have cameras in them which I can check and see if they went anywhere." Tobias claps slowly and puts a pillow on the back of his head and falls back down to try and go back to sleep and Zeke leaves to see what he can find. I just look at Tobias and yank the pillow out from under him and place it on my side he groans again, I smile and say "You brought this one upon yourself." He mumbled something under his breath and then he lays his head on my stomach "Umm…what are you doing Tobias."

"You took my pillow so I use you as one, simple."

"Oooorrrrr you could go get the pillow from over there." He shrugs wrapping his arms around my waist and snuggles his head into my stomach even more "Nah I'm good right here." He smiles and after a few minutes falls back asleep and I almost do too until Zeke burst back into the room screaming "URIAH, MARLENE, AND SHAUNA HAVE GONE MISSING!" Cue Tobias's groan and mine.

_**It's the end of the world they have gone missing, but they will show up. EVENTUALLY! Also if Tobias seemed a little OOC about watching Titanic I'm sorry I just wanted to write about him watching that movie and crying like a baby while Tris would be like "alright so that happened." And it this was by far my favorite chapter to write out of all the Truth or Dare and Never Have I ever series. So anyway till next time keep on chatting,**_

_**˜ChatterBox1**_


End file.
